Remember The Name
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: Based on the song by Fort Minor. The gang tries to describe Sherlock's powers of deduction. They get this instead, which, its accurate. Mostly. Slash of Sherlock/John already established, so, don't like don't read!


**This is based on the song by Fort Minor. I adore it. And there's a video i found on YouTube, so go check that out. It's perfect.**

**Current song: Shut Your Eyes by Snow Patrol**

**Current Thought: And geez, now i need to pee and you guys don't need to know that!**

* * *

><p>This is 10% luck, 20% skill. 15% concentrated power of will. 5% pleasure, 50% pain. And 100% reason to <strong>remember the name.<strong>

**~Fort Minor**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember The Name<strong>

"How does he _do_ it?" Donovan finally cracks. She looks momentarily embarrassed, but then she scowls. "No, really. He just goes 'round and from speck of dust finds that 'a cleaning maid was ere before he died, but was in a hurry'," she mimicked. "Or something equally ridiculous. But he's _always right_." She turns to John. "Well?"

John blink at her because surely she can't expect _him,_ of all people, to know. "How should _I_ know?"

She rolls her eyes as Anderson and then Lestrade join them. Sherlock is still inspecting every inch of the crime scene, exclaiming a discovery every few moments. "_Because_," Donovan says, dragging it out. "_You_ live with him. You do _more_ than live with him, you're-you're _with _him." She looks indignant. "You must have some kind of idea."

John gazes contemplatively at his partner then turns to the group of people behind him and says, "Just because we're involved doesn't mean I know how that large mind of his works."

They're all contemplative until Lestrade says, "I bet its 10% luck." They all look to him and he shrugs. "I'd bet a good few pounds on it."

"Well if its 10% luck, then...well, he has skill, you can't deny _that_," John says. There are grumbles of admittance. "So...20% skill then?"

Anderson makes a face. "Double luck is skill?"

John nods, warming u[p to the idea, doing the maths in his head. "And the number between 10 and 20, 15," he says unnecessarily. "15% concentrated power of will."

Donovan throws a look Sherlock's way. She nods, satisfied. "Seems about right."

"So that's..." Anderson screws up his face as he tries to do the simple maths in his head.

"45%," John says helpfully.

Anderson glares. "I was getting there, _Doctor_." Lestrade chuckles.

"So there's 55% left," Donovan says. "What's that taken up by? Rude manners and cold emotions?" John gives her a direct look, the look he gave his soldiers when they were engaging in misconduct. Donovan lowers her eyes and clears her throat. "Or not..."

"Yeah," John says, returning his gaze to Sherlock's moving figure where he's speaking to someone. "Definitely not." He's thoughtful, then starts to smile.

"What?" Lestrade asks, although he's starting to smile as well.

"5% pleasure," John says and Anderson makes a disgusted face, "and 50% pain."

Lestrade's smile turns into a brawny laugh and Donovan giggles. Even Anderson's look of disgust has changed to a reluctant smile.

"Really John?" Lestrade asks once he's finished.

John's still smiling as he nods. "I'm sure of it. I may love the bloke to pieces but as amazing as he can be, he is the biggest pain in my arse."

Donovan studies John's face for a moment, then her features change to incredulity. "And you wouldn't give him up for the world, would you?"

John doesn't even hesitate when he says, "Not even for the universe."

Anderson splutters, "God, you are _mad_," just as Sherlock exclaims, "Lestrade, come at once. _I've got it_!"

Their group disperses, Lestrade going to Sherlock, Donovan going over to arrest someone, Anderson just wanting to _get away from those imbeciles._ John stays where he is though, watches as Sherlock animatedly explains what happened to Lestrade. He's finished his spiel in a matter of minutes and turns away from Lestrade, ignoring the world in favor of focusing all his attentions on John. It used to makes John blush; it just feels like home now.

"What were you all talking about?" Sherlock asks, dropping a kiss to John's temple and throwing his arm around John's waist as they walk away from the scene. "Sorry about the long wait," Sherlock says as an afterthought.

John chuckles as Sherlock lifts crime-scene tape up for them to pass under. "Sherlock, we've been here for barely an hour. It must be your best time yet."

Sherlock is unruffled. "It's only because the murderer was still hanging around." At John's blank look Sherlock says with a fond sigh, "The twin. The one we were getting a statement from? Wrong twin. Trying to fake her death by killing her twin sister and saying it was her. Would've worked too if she hadn't told me of the fall her 'sister' took the other week and then started limping." They're on the street now and night is falling.

"And see, that's what we were speaking of," John says, pressing into Sherlock's side to keep away the cold.

"The case?" Sherlock asks, a bit lost.

"You're powers of deduction," John amends.

Sherlock raises an eyebrow as they wait for a cabby to stop. "And?"

"Well," John says, gearing himself up, "we decided its 10% luck-"

"_Pardon_!"

"20% skill-"

"**JOHN**!"

"15% concentrated power of will." And now John pauses, but Sherlock has nothing to say

"Do continue John," he says dryly. "I'm curious as to what constitutes the other 55%."

John gets an indulgent smile on his face. "5% pleasure and 50% pain."

Sherlock's face turns insulted. "Only 5% pleasure? John, I fear I am insulted."

John does chuckle now. "Do not doubt how much I adore you, love," he says, making Sherlock grimace. "But you're a pain in the arse and you know it." The fact that Sherlock only grumbles proves his point.

"That's it then?" Sherlock asks as a cabby comes around for them. "That's...oddly accurate."

"No, that's not it," John amends as Sherlock walks them over to the cabby's side door. "It's 100% reason to remember the name." Sherlock stops then slowly turns around. There's that smile on his face, the one that John absolutely adores and would do anything for. "No one's ever going to forget the name Sherlock Holmes," John continues, not able to look away. "And _me_, well-"

"_You_," Sherlock says, ignoring the cabby and walking toward John, "you are 10% _wonderful_, 20% stubborn, 15% insane as all hell. 50% pleasure, 5% pain and 100% everything that I want and need to even _exist_." Sherlock has enveloped him now, is holding him close to his chest. "And I wouldn't give you up for the world." He looks at John hard now. "Not even for the universe. Do you understand? So, none of this..." He waves a hand in the air between them. "Worthlessness bit."

John buries his face in Sherlock's neck then kisses the pale flesh beneath his lips before kissing Sherlock's. It's late, starting to snow and the cabby is long gone. But that's alright, they can walk; its not like they couldn't use it. And besides, Mrs. Hudson probably has the kettle on and some biscuits waiting for the both of them.

~FIN~

* * *

><p><strong>Look i got bored in history and then in English and then in AP physics and then in pyche and then i got bored with hw at home and finished it then typed it up yesterday when my bf came over and he was snooping to ward him off on snooping.<strong>

**Needless to say, no, it didn't work.**

***sigh***

**Review?**


End file.
